einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Man Running
This is an ER spin-off game set in the same universe. It's a televised blood sport where one can play as either a contestant fighting for the grand prize, or an audience member betting on who will win, lose, or die a bloody death. Link to the game. Dead Man Running takes place within the ER universe, but centuries before the events of the main game - predating the Altered Wars, even. It was shut down after a UWM raid, due to the fact it used dangerous alien technology. The shackles the contestants use are one example of alien technology. The Game The game consists of 4 rounds: *Team Challenge: *:Red team and blue team compete for victory (both as individuals and as teams) in a team challenge, ranging from dodgeball to naval battle. The winning contestant usually gains 5 points. The rest of the winning team's team members usually gain one point. The loser participates in the punishment game. *Punishment Game: *:The loser of the Team Challenge participates and tries to survive a high mortality game. *Individual Challenge: *:One member of blue and one member of red team compete for victory. The winning contestant usually gains 5 points. The rest of the winning team's members usually gain 5 points. The loser tends to be somehow punished for his loss. *Elimination round: *:One or more contestants (usually the ones with the less points) are killed in some manner. Barring extraordinary circumstances, at least one contestant will always be eliminated in each episode. The Shackle Every contestant is given a shackle, an arm cannon attached to their arm, enclosing it and preventing its use. It keeps tracks of the contestants points, among other things. The contestants are (probably) unable to remove their shackle but the Host can and will remove the shackle for certain games. The shackle automatically emits a beep and falls off the contestant's arm upon death. It looks like a black Megaman cannon that is attached to the contestant's left arm and extends up until just before the elbow. It has 5 triggers, one on each finger. Each combination of trigger pulls does something different or nothing at all. Using it costs points. It was built by combining human and alien tech. It contains a very powerful power source and a malicious intelligence with a bad sense of humor. It can change shape according to the triggers pressed. Challenges During intermissions between two episodes, they may issue challenges to their players. Completing them results in some kind of reward. Failing them results in some kind of punishment. Rewards including items, perks (such as medical aid) for the contestant, contestant's team or all the contestants and extra points, among other things. Punishments include bodily harm and disadvantages (such as lack of medical aid) for the contestant, contestant's team or all the contestants, among other things. Rewards are oftentimes related to what the contestant needs at the time. Punishment is usually related to the nature of the challenge. Punishment and reward is proportional to the difficulty of the challenge. Vending Machine Vending machines can be accessed during the intermission between two episodes. They provide the following in exchange for points: 1 point: :Rope :A carton of cigarettes and a lighter :Ice pick : Random Item (includes objects not normally found in the machine) 2 point: :Brass knuckle :Helmet :Net :Pepper spray :Claw hammer :First aid kit :*The first aid kit is fairly simple, but effective. Some mild pain killers, thread and suture needles, bandages, tourniquet, gauze, materials for a splint, burn cream, and rubbing alcohol. Should help with minor injuries, at the very least. :Ammo :Painkillers 3 point: :Taser :Combat knife :Blood-stop Foam :Revolver with 6 bullets :Ice ax :Riot helmet :Bullet proof vest :Smoke grenade :Flash bang :*A shrink wrapped flashbang :Random Item (Includes only items from the machine) :*Includes: Riot Shield 4 point: :Gas mask :Riot shield :* A lightweight shield made of very durable metal. It's about 4 feet (~1.2 metres) tall. It's got a pleasing chrome shine to it and when you rap on it with your knuckles it rings like a bell. No flashing lights, no bling, no spinners or built in stereo. Very simple. Is shield. :Taser club :A stick of tnt 5 point: :Contestant suit :*Presumably similar to the Athlete suit, but weaker. :Replacement organ :Replacement limb 6 point: :Pipebomb :Syringe filled with a horrible disease :Katana :*The blade has an almost sabre like curve and no point, ending instead in a blunt, squared off end. The hand guard is larger then you'd expect as well, and is somewhat bowl shaped, designed to deflect blows away from your hand. The length of the blade is covered in a hexagonal pattern. It has two buttons, one making the blade produce electricity and making crystals grow on the hexagons, the other deactivating the above function and removing the crystals. 7 point: :Deadman explosive vest :*A device that allows you to go out with a bang. Literally. The explosive vest is a tight fitting black vest with small black plates all over it, like the squares on the outer shell of a grenade. It comes with a set if what look like metal pills, and vague instructions telling you to swallow them and then wear the vest. The vest is bonded to the one who eats the pills. Once their heart stops, it explodes, even if they are not wearing it at the time. :Shotgun with 10 rounds 10 point: :Scoped rifle :SWAT Gear 15 point: :Athlete suit :*A single piece body suit which covers the entirety of the wearer, including hands and head, with the head piece being the only really solid part and the rest being flexible slightly rubbery. It's a dull silvery color and appears to be made of some sort of fibrous material fused with a black, synthetic backing. When the wearer puts it on, the suit molds to their body, compressing itself down until it's skintight. The helmet, which fits the wearer's head snugly within but is more rounded and spherical on the outside, displays the world to them via a 360 degree camera system that allows them to look anywhere they want without moving their head, as well as following their motions normally. Also provides the wearer with 5 charges each episode. Charges are automatically spent to protect the wearer from moderate damage. Charges can be expended manually by the wearer to gain a short term (1 turn) boost in physical stats. Always hovering on the corner of the wearer's vision is the number of charges, displayed in green system font. 30 point: :Olypian suit :*Basically the same as the Athlete and contestant suit, but more powerful and with added capacities. Looks cooler too. 50 point: :Wish ::Unlock... There should also be a random item vendor in there although nobody has bothered looking at it. Audience Every audience member receives 1d10 Deadman Dollars at the start of every episode, and when they first join the audience. These Deadman Dollars are used for placing bets, though they can also be transferred to contestants as points at a 10:1 ratio or used to buy various things. They can also spend DD to buy things from the same vending machine the inmates buy things from, at a rate of 10 DD for one point. These things can be thrown into the match, for contestants to grab and use, or used by the audience member themself (including guns). When becoming a contestant you gain a quarter of your DD rounded to the nearest integer as Points. That means that if you have 5 DD, you gain 5/4=1.25≈1 Point. If you have 6DD, you gain 6/4=1.5≈2 Points. Audience members are expected to keep track of their total, but anyone found cheating will be mugged disciplined. Audience-Only Equipment Three glass beer bottles costs one Deadman Dollar. A syringe of "mysterious substances" (Drugs) costs two Deadman Dollars. A cigar costs one Deadman Dollar. Bets There are four types of bets; Survival, Winner, Loser, and Eliminated. Survival bets are bets that a specific contestant will survive the episode, and must be placed before the Team Challenge. They have a payout of 1.5x. You can also place death bets which are the exact opposite (that the contestant will die) which also pay out 1.5x. Winner bets are bets that a specific contestant will be the winner of either the Team Challenge or Individual Challenge, and must be placed before the corresponding Challenge begins. The have a payout of 3x for Team Challenge bets and 2x for Individual Challenge bets. You can also bet that a specific team will win the Team Challenge for a payout of 1.5x, as opposed to a specific contestant on a team coming in first place. Loser bets are the same as Winner bets, but on which contestant will lose. 2x for Team Challenge, 1.5x for Individual Challenge. Eliminated bets are bets that a specific contestant will be eliminated (aka killed) during the elimination round at the end of the episode. They must be placed before the Team Challenge begins, and have a 5x payout. A payout of (x+0.5) DD is rounded up to (x+1) DD. Category:Misc